


Experimentation

by AshREvans



Series: Seven's Smutty Sexcapades [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: In which _____ agrees to let Seven tie her up and ravage her.
//Before you read, I should tell you all that this is the second smut fic in a series of smut fics, if you couldn't tell by the "Part 2 of Seven's Smutty Sexcapades". The description of the series explains that Seven and his lover are exploring their sexual preferences and since this is only the second story in it and it's *Light* BDSM, they are doing some real entry level stuff. So if you have something mean to say about this story, I please ask that you keep it to yourself. You didn't have to read this story and you don't have to make rude comments on it.





	

She lay there with a cloth over her eyes, blocking her vision and her arms tied up above her head. Cool air caressed her naked skin as she waited with anticipation for her partner to do something. She knew Seven was a sadist, and to be perfectly honest, she was a small bit of a masochist herself and she certainly wasn't going to be opposed to trying new things anyway. She took a deep breath as she waited, wondering when he was going to come back.

The sound of a door closed and _____ turned her head towards it. "Seven?"

There was no answer but she could hear his breathing and the soft pats of his footsteps on the hardwood floor. Her breathing sped up and she wished she could see him. Just as she started to wish he would touch her, she felt hands on her sides, feather light at first, caressing her body slowly, almost like he was admiring her.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to properly appreciate you last time," Seven said as he slowly ran his hands along her sides.

"So what are you going to do about it, then?" _____ asked.

Seven straddled her and it was then that she felt he wasn't wearing any clothes. One of his hands cupped her breast and the other just over her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed his arm, taking that as a substitute for the real thing. Seven leaned over and pressed a kiss to her collar bone, speaking into her skin.

"Oh I'm going to take my time appreciating you this time, while I've got you tied down and under my complete control," Seven said punctuating his statement with a bite to her neck.

She moaned and arched him to him, already feeling need burn though her. "You're going to drive me insane, aren't you?"

He chuckled and he moved so her face hovered of his. She could feel his breath as he spoke. "That was the idea," he said slyly and kissed her roughly.

She kissed him back, but was more focused on the sensation of his hands on her body. With her sight cut out of the equation, the sensation of touch was heightened. His hands ran down her sides and to her hips and one strayed close to her womanhood, but didn't go much further then to teasingly brush against it. She moaned into the kiss and Seven grinned, taking the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth and claim the territory. His hands moved up to cup and massage her breasts and _____ pulled at the restraints, wanting to put her hands on Seven. He pulled back and she could almost imagine him smirking. He tsked at her.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, "You're staying put."

_____ pouted. "But I want to touch you, too, God Seven," she sang.

He kissed her jaw. "I'm in control today, honey," he replied.

_____ didn't say anything as he kissed along her jawline and when he got to her neck, he grabbed her chin and angled her head roughly. She gasped as he bit the soft skin on her neck until he reached her collar bone. She could feel him go lower, but it was hard for her to gauge how low until his mouth latched onto one of her breasts. She mewled and the burning need grew stronger as he sucked and bit at her hardening nipple. His other hand latched onto to her other breast and massaged it and _____ squirmed under his ministrations. Finally he switched to the other one and gave it the same attention as the first except this time his hand slid down to her leg and decided to massage her thigh particularly close to her burning core. Her hips bucked involuntarily as he chuckled.

He detached his mouth from her breast and started kissing down the soft skin of her stomach until his mouth hovered over her core. Her back was arched and she was breathing heavily. He knew she needed it, but he didn't think he was quite ready to give it to her. Instead of kissed to just above her clit before he moved his mouth to her thigh. She moaned, not out of pleasure this time, but out of disappointment. He ignored it. He was in control, he was setting the pace. And the more she wanted it when the time came, the better it would feel. He bit the inside of her thigh and was rewarded with a gasp. He moved his head over and bit the other thigh before he practically dove on her. She jerked almost violently, not expecting it as he tongue swept over her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body. His two fingers made their way into her opening and he pulled them in and out to the pace of his licking.

She moaned loudly in pleasure, jerking, spasms of pleasure coursed through her and she pulled against the restraints again, this time in earnest. She wanted to put her hands on his head and hold him there, afraid that he would stop midway, leaving her hanging. She gasped his name when she noticed he sped up, more and more pleasure coming with the change of pace. It built up and she was almost there. She tried to voice this to him, tell him not to stop, please don't stop, but her voice failed her and all she could do was moan and squirm. Just before she could cum, though, he pulled back and she whimpered, panting heavily. His fingers stayed in her, slowing exponentially and his thumb took the place of his tongue, rubbing slow circles.

"Not yet," he said and kissed along the crease of where her leg and upper body connected. "There's something I want to try."

"What?" she managed to ask between pants.

"How badly do you want to cum?" he asked and kissed her belly.

"It's not so much want," she admitted.

He chuckled. "Then I guess we'll do it now."

He shifted around until his knees were on either side of her head and his erection hovered over her mouth. His face was just over her clit. It wasn't the most comfortable this way, but he assumed it would feel great just the same. He dove back on her and heard her gasp and took the opportunity to force his erection into her open mouth. She didn't need any prompting and immediately started bobbing her head in time to his slow gentle thrusts into her mouth. The sounds of her moans as he ate her out pleased his ears and the vibration in her mouth from them felt amazing on his cock. It took all of his will power not to go crazy and over whelm her in this position. He moaned audibly when he felt her start to deep throat his erection and he let her do that for just a little longer before he pulled out completely. She whimpered and he flipped himself back around, pausing his ministrations on her core.

"You're going to drive me crazy that way, honey," he said in a singsong voice.

"I thought I'd just return the favor, God Seven," she replied.

"I think you just earned yourself a reward," he said before he dove back on her.

He slid his fingers back into her entrance as he started licking her clit. He started out with a quick pace and she moaned loudly, pulling at the restraints. He would certainly have to do this with her again. _____ squirmed and bucked her hips as the pleasure slowly became too much for her to bear. She loudly moaned his name as the pleasure built up and she finally met her release. She expected him to pull back at that point since she had cum, but instead he kept going. She panted loudly, moaning and nearly shouting his name as the pleasure started to build up once more. She tried to tell him to stop, that she finished, that he didn't need to go on anymore, but once again, her voice failed and all she could do was moan and pant as she tried to find her mind in the jumbled mess the pleasure was making it. He sped up once more and this time she screamed out his name, arching her back and bucking her hips. It wasn't until her second release that Seven finally pulled back, slowing his fingering and replacing his tongue with his thumb again.

She panted, jerking every so often when his thumb would brush brush against that one sweet spot. A thin layer of sweat coated her body and Seven slowly kissed up her stomach all the way up to her neck. He bit the soft spot and started sucking, wanting to leave a mark. She moaned and, without prompting, turned her head to the side. When he finally left a suitable bruise on her neck he spoke.

"I'll take the screaming as a good sign?" he joked.

She nodded, her breathing finally evening out. "That was intense."

He kissed her gently. "I think it's my turn, now."

She nodded again and Seven pulled his fingers out of her until he straddled her chest, his cock up against her mouth. She opened up and let him in and he slowly inserted his erection into her mouth. He started with slow thrusts in her mouth, sitting up on his knees to get a comfortable angle. She controlled with her tongue how deep she would get him do and where his dick went. He slowly sped up, moaning softly in pleasure. The second she let him deep throat him, though, he started thrusting fast, face fucking her. She took it like a champ, breathing through her nose and even moaning, sending vibrations of pleasure through him. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair and lifted her head a bit as he thrust. Moaning, he put a hand to the wall to keep him up right. _____ felt his erection throb as his climax drew closer until finally it burst through into her throat. She swallowed as he rode out his orgasm. When he finally pulled out, he laid himself half on her half sideways on the bed as he kissed her deeply.

His hands weren't on her this time but she could feel his half closed fist briefly brush against her thigh as he tried to get his erection back to fuck her properly. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, pulling at the handcuffs that kept her arms from moving to far. He broke the kiss and nipped at her jawline and her neck until he finally rolled on top of her again. She could feel his newest erection press into her belly briefly as he bit at her. Her anticipation grew again and burned through her. When the head brushed against her clit, she let out a moan and without any warning, he thrust into her. Her moan matched his as Seven nibbled at her ear, starting slowly and building up pace.

"How many times do you think you can stand this?" he whispered to her.

"Why don't we find out?" she said and turned her head so she could kiss him.

He smirked into the kiss and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled, tilting her head up as he kissed her neck. He sat up and ran his hands over her body as he fucked her, massaging her breasts, feeling and lightly pressing on her stomach. One hand trailed down and started rubbing at her clit and she started moaning louder. He loved that sound and wanted to hear it as much as he could. He sped up his trusts, pounding into her, getting dangerously close to his next climax. He could tell she was close to hers. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he touched her and fucked her until finally, her walls clamped down on his cock, pushing him over the edge and his climax burst out inside her. He rode out their orgasms before he pulled out. He broke the kiss and flipped her over, not removing the cuffs. He gave her ass a firm smack.

"Think you can go one more time?" he asked.

She nodded. "I certainly wouldn't mind taking as much as you can dish out."

He chuckled. "You really are a slut, aren't you?"

"Only for you," she sang.

"You're insatiable."

She only giggled in response until she was rewarded with another slap. She gasped. He gently rubbed the spot where he hit her as red marks started to form and his hand then slid between her legs and he started to touch her again, just to make sure she was absolutely ready for another round. He started jerking himself off to get hard again so he could fuck her properly. His stamina was slowly running out, but he could definitely squeeze in another round before he had to take a break. When he was ready, he stopped touching her and grabbed her by her hips and lifted her until she was balancing on her knees. Her back was bent as she couldn't use her hands to hold herself up and was instead using her elbows, but this was definitely hot. He reached around and started touching her again as he slowly slid back inside her. He moaned as he just stayed still for a while, until _____ wiggled impatiently.

He chuckled and, instead of starting slow like the other times, he started pounding into her from the get go. He thrust hard, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh coupled with the sounds of her moaning echoed through the room. He kept touching her as he fucked her and pleasure coursed through both of them. He moaned her name as he leaned his head back as he fucked her. She moaned as she felt her climax get closer and closer. Seven came first this time, but he kept on fucking her until she shouted out with her own climax. He let her flop down on the bed and he went down with her, laying on her back. They both panted and Seven nuzzled her back with his cheek. When they finally caught their breath, Seven pulled out and let _____ roll back over. He wrapped his arms around her as he curled up in her side.

"So, I'll leave you tied up and come back when I'm ready for more later." he said and kissed her cheek.

_____ giggled. "Yeah, mmhmm, sure. Totally."

Seven snorted as he laughed lightly. "It wasn't a question."


End file.
